evony_the_kings_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
City Building
City building info coming soon. How to start your city and suggested order of events until you reach keep 11 How to build wall cities and Resource Farms And Alternate cities. When you fist start a city you pick a culture, each has it's own features so look through and see which would best suit you. I usually go with American first as it has a gold levy boost and training speed boost, Gold needed for research and training to build troops to gather and get you going, you can always change later. Select and confirm, you will be then prompted how to start, If you do not like where the are telling you to put something, tap outside it until it disapears and then build it where you want, resources outside wall main buildings inside the wall. The only ones you cant do that with are the ones there already and Pasture , Art Hall, reseach Factory and Arsonal. *I start with 7 Farms and 7 Lumber mills , it leaves a space open for an extra quarry later. *Upgrade Keep *Build acadamy and upgrade, research builder first you will need it but wait to use the free second slot until after your keep upgrade takes over an hour or more so you have more free time with the second slot. It will cost 300 gems for three days to use it after that and ALWAYS use it for longest builds (keep and wall) *Build Archer Camp and Barracks start building Archer and warriors it is a quest. Keep building lv 1 foot for gathering. *Research lv 1 fortification *Link account to Facebook or Google play by going to settings - account- link account If you are on a new server you will get daily log in Rewards under events ,when you see a red dot on something it means there is something you need to do. *upgrade everything to lv 2 * Research Conscription *Constantly check your quests to see what you can complete as the give resources. I will list bottom lv quests below. DO NOT OPEN RESOURCE BOXES UNLESS YOU NEED TO- they are safe from being stolen unopened, once you open them if you are hit your resources can be taken. 'Only open Growth Packages , Chip and materials, gems if you want. I would suggest saving gems until you get 2500 to get your first 3 day bubble. Once you join an alliance and start donating to science regularly you can get a couple a week from the shop but right now you have to use gems so save up. *Upgrade everything to level 3 *Research Military tree until you finish Formation *Change your name and Avatar (look in inventory under special and click on item) *Now is a good time to choose to use a friends code and decide if you are staying on this server as you need to do these before Lv 5 and join an alliance. *start tavern upgrades, follow promps *Upgrade all withing walls first then Resource plots. 'Now I know many do not want to spend mony but there is 1 pack you should get, click on gems in top right corner and scroll down, there is one for $.99, get it and you will get the junior first purchase pack as well free. '$.99 Pack' ' ' 'Free pack:' OK Now continue upgrading , you lose your bubble when you upgrade to level 6 or after 3 days and can not bubble again until level 7 keep so make sure you get there fast because you can be attacked. When you get to level 10 you can build a warhall that will allow you to join Rallies to get speeds. You need to get to level 11 to get your Sub cities as well as be able to attack world boss. I would suggest that until this time you only work on lv 1 foot for gathering , then make a march of lv 4 troops , Cav are best for Boss monsters and if you have been upgrading you rally point and doing research you should by now be able to hit lv 3 or 4 bosses to get speeds and run rallies.. Bottom Quest Chain - #Kill Lv 1 Monster #Ocupy lv 1 resources Tile #Kill Level 2 monster #Occupy Lv 2 resource tile #Defeat lv 3 monster #Occupy lv 3 Resource Tile #Defeat lv 4 monster #Ocupy lv 4 resource Tile #Mail a player 1 time #Defeat a lv 6 city or higher #Defeat Lv 5 monster #Ocupy lv 5 resource tile